yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Inari Fire
| romaji_name = Inaribi | image = InariFire-SDMP-EN-C-1E.png | attribute = FIRE | type = Pyro | type2 = Effect | level = 4 | atk = 1500 | def = 200 | passcode = 62953041 | effect_types = Unclassified, Summoning condition, Trigger | lore = You can only control 1 "Inari Fire". If you control a Spellcaster-Type monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). Once per turn, during your next Standby Phase after this face-up card on the field was destroyed by a card effect and sent to the Graveyard: Special Summon it from your Graveyard. | fr_lore = Vous ne pouvez contrôler qu'1 "Inari Feu" face recto. Si vous contrôlez un monstre de Type Magicien, vous pouvez Invoquer Spécialement cette carte (depuis votre main). Durant votre prochaine Standby Phase après que cette carte face recto sur le Terrain a été détruite par un effet de carte et envoyée au Cimetière : Invoquez-la Spécialement depuis votre Cimetière. | de_lore = Du kannst nur 1 offenes „Inari-Feuer‟ kontrollieren. Falls du ein Monster vom Typ Hexer kontrollierst, kannst du diese Karte als Spezialbeschwörung (von deiner Hand) beschwören. Während deiner nächsten Standby Phase, nachdem diese offene Karte auf dem Spielfeld durch einen Karteneffekt zerstört und auf den Friedhof gelegt wurde: Beschwöre sie als Spezialbeschwörung von deinem Friedhof. | it_lore = Puoi controllare solo 1 "Inari di Fuoco" scoperto. Se controlli un mostro di Tipo Incantatore, puoi Evocare Specialmente questa carta (dalla tua mano). Durante la tua prossima Standby Phase dopo che questa carta scoperta sul Terreno è stata distrutta dall'effetto di una carta e mandata al Cimitero: Evocata Specialmente dal tuo Cimitero. | pt_lore = Você só pode controlar 1 "Fogo Inari" com a face para cima. Se você controlar um monstro do Tipo Mago, você pode Invocar este card por Invocação-Especial (da sua mão). Durante a próxima Fase de Apoio depois que este card, com a face para cima, no campo, foi destruído por um efeito de card e enviado para o Cemitério: Invoque-o por Invocação-Especial do seu Cemitério. | es_lore = Sólo puedes controlar 1 "Inari de Fuego" boca arriba. Si controlas un monstruo de Tipo Lanzador de Conjuros, puedes Invocar esta carta de Modo Especial (desde tu mano). Durante tu próxima Standby Phase después de que esta carta boca arriba en el Campo fue destruida por el efecto de una carta y mandada al Cementerio: Invócala de Modo Especial desde tu Cementerio. | ja_lore = | zh_lore = 自己场上有魔法师族怪兽时，可以将手卡中的此卡特殊召唤上场。场上正面表示的此卡被卡的效果破坏并送去墓地时，下一个自己的准备阶段时此卡从墓地中特殊召唤上场。自己场上正面表示的【稲荷火】只能有一张。 | ko_lore = ① : "이나리불"은 자신 필드에 1장밖에 앞면 표시로 존재할 수 없다. ② : 자신 필드에 마법사족 몬스터가 존재할 경우, 이 카드는 패에서 특수 소환할 수 있다. ③ : 필드의 앞면 표시의 이 카드가 효과로 파괴되어 묘지로 보내졌을 경우, 다음 자신 스탠바이 페이즈에 발동한다. 이 카드를 묘지에서 특수 소환한다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | supports = Spellcaster | related_to_archseries = * Charmer * Familiar-Possessed | summoning = * Special Summons itself from your hand * Special Summons itself from your Graveyard | misc = Control only one | database_id = 10397 }}